By the Edge of the Water
by A Nerd In The Corner
Summary: Good bye city life, hello... hurricanes? Follow along as a young, easily irritated farmer gets whiplash by weather and inevitable emotions on the rollercoaster ride of saving Castanet. Rated T for language and some mature themes. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. 1: H Is For Hurricanes

hi!

After some time, well a long time, I've come back to this. Done a little refining, but it isn't perfect. Over the past few years my writing has hopefully gotten a lot more smooth. Anywho, hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

'H' is for Hurricanes

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

It was all I could manage in a frustrated outburst as I stared in disbelief, hands pushing back the shaggy hair away from my eyes for better viewing of the devastation in front of me. I really needed a haircut, but with the sight of the crops I had nearly ready to be harvested had been uprooted, it was the lowest priority on my growing list of priorities. After an already stressful summer season, going payday to payday, and having to sell almost everything I produced or found, my time in Castanet was quickly becoming worse. It was hot, humid thanks to the storm that had just wrecked my farm, which just so happened to have thrown everything I'd grown around my land like confetti at an over enthusiastic child's birthday party. Strewn around carelessly. Branches over here, rocks over there. Stalks of young corn waaay over there.

And the worst part, out of everything, was that I was hungry.

But thanks to _Hurricane Margaret_ , I had nothing to cook with, not to mention nothing to make profit off of either. Unfortunately, having nothing to cook with meant I had to show my face in town. And that was not something I was particularly fond of…

It wasn't so much the _l o n g_ walk I had started as it was the **l o n g** conversations I was typically forced to endure. You know, the ones that start off with small talk, the typical "Oh how're you doing Kase? Your crops doing well?"

Like, no, they've just been uprooted for the third time in my first summer and I'm about to have a nervous breakdown.

 _I swear if Maya tries to flirt with me again…_

The thought alone was enough to make my shoulders tense, withdraw into myself like an angry little turtle. She was my age but she just looked _so young_ with the her pink attire and hair split into pigtails, not to mention how hyper she was. All I ever saw her eat were sweets. Cakes and cookies and pudding, nothing else. Nothing in the world could make me see her as potential date material, despite her hardest efforts.

Which were mostly poorly made baked goods and free apple juice every time I saw her. Even though I don't like apple juice.

At all.

I couldn't help but space out on the walk to town, my hands shoved into empty pockets, eyes downcast. I learned the hard way not to make eye contact, it was a hard habit to break after working so many years of hospitality in the city. Where the rule of making eye contact and saying hello to anything that came within five feet of you was beat over your head all day. So desperately did I want out of that world. Now, I almost missed the anonymity of it.

But all that aside, I'd forgotten another, more favorable city dweller habit. Weaving around people without paying any attention. What used to be a thoughtless yet toned technique quickly was forgotten. The proof? A thud, for starters, one that kind of hurt.

"I swear Kasey, y'better start watchin' where yer goin' or else I'm gonna have to think y'run into me on purpose every day." And, of course, Kathy chastising me from her crumpled spot on the ground in front of me before taking my assistance to stand up.

Again.

"Well, maybe you could use the other _half_ of the bridge when you see me coming." Sure, I could stay close to one side myself, but it'd become an autopilot route. That and well, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when I'm half in my brain, half in lala land. "I walk the same path every time I come down here you know."

"Guess I always hope ya actually look up. Gotta admit too," both her hands went straight to her butt to dust dirt off probably the shortest skirt I've ever seen her wear. Thankfully she was in a good mood, giggling when she caught me observing her action with disinterest. "Was kind of spacy myself. Aheh. What actually brings y'down here?"

"What brings you up out of here?" Kathy never liked questions being turned back on her, but it was fun to do anyway. Her cheeky smile quickly morphed into a pout matching the crossed arms she sported at me. So satisfying, especially the huff when my gaze squinted and shifted behind her towards my unfortunate destination. "Ah, see. Not so fun is it."

"Well gee, honey. Sorry for makin' small talk with ya. But if you have ta' know. I'm a delivery girl today, pickin' up stuff from the Banks'. Eggs, milk 'nd the like. Mostly fer peach fuzz since he's too good to get it himself when he lives right next door."

Sometimes, when Kathy rolled her eyes, I was certain they'd never come back from the depths of her skull. This was one of those times, yet those huge emeralds came right back like always. Alongside the pangs of hunger I'd momentarily forgotten. Time to make my escape, with sidestep, clap, and wave. "Sucks to hear you have to leave air conditioning for a while, but listen. I'm hungry. So I'm gonna let you get to your errands, kay? Kay, cool. Bye Kathy."

"Bye, stop by th-"

"The bar sometime, yeah, yeah," I interrupted over my shoulder, hand still lazily waving in the air for the duration of her annoyed huff and tongue click.

I occasionally felt bad for being such a jerk to her. She seemed to really care, flirt too much, but care. Unfortunately for her, it was only an occasional feeling. She might care, but I don't. Especially when it's clear the treatment I get isn't special or anything. All the guys get it if it means a little extra tip is on the counter.

If anything, I wish Maya were more like her. Less focused on me and more on getting things done, even if it's a little manipulative when people are tipsy. But it was almost as if the second I'd thought her name she knew I was around, because my hand barely pushed the Inn door open and yet a delighted squeal greeted me.

"Kasey~! What brings you down to town? OH. Are you hungry? We just finished making cookies, and they're the kind with little heart sprinkles on them! We made them for Chloe's birthday. It's early but she'll be super happy!" The way she bounced in circles around me despite my blatant ignoring her was too much like a puppy. I think I'd prefer the puppy, if it didn't make her like me more. "Kasey, how come you look so tired? It's only 10 o'clock, did you stay up too late? You know what'll help-"

"You being a little quieter would help, Maya." Interruptions seemed to be par for the course today if I wanted anything to go my way. Seeing how disconnecting was not working out.

"Oh, sorry. But I really think a little sugar would help get you going! We have those cookies remember? And-"

"You said they were for Chloe, how could I do that to a little girl? Eat her birthday cookies. That's heartless." As was my expression. Glare and frown super combo, I swear it made her pigtails deflate as her fingers fidgeted with her apron. "I just want a sandwich, and water. Preferably before I perish."

As soon as the last little bit of cash I had was on the counter, my hands swiftly retreated to my pockets. Else she'd try to apologize by sticking candy in one of those two places. Much, and I was absolutely thankful, to my surprise she just nodded and slipped into a slow skip away. My queue to wait at a table by the door for a second, hopefully, quick escape. Promptly ruined by her father, Jake, sitting down across from me.

"Ain't often we see you around here Kasey."

And this was why.

"Well, I have a more than full time job. So." I gestured in a 'what do you expect' manner. Sometimes I wondered what these people thought I did all day. Since, getting up at 5 AM to start farming wasn't exactly their first thought. "Makes it a little hard to have a social life.

Not that I wanted one.

"Yeah, understandable." The sigh heaved wasn't worthy of sympathy. The lack of follow up, however, that was weird. It was either lengthy conversation or just a hello with Jake, and he'd started half but seemed to have quit.

"Is, there a reason you sat down, Mr. Collins?" Once the question was asked, I immediately regretted it. I'd broken my number one rule: Don't ask unnecessary questions.

"Yes, just waiting t'see when my daughter will pop her head out." His voice was unusually softened. Though he didn't dare look towards the kitchen like I did. I expected her to show up then and there like always, but she didn't. "You see, she likes you."

"I'm aware."

"A lot."

"Mmmhm. I'm aware." My tone was even flatter the second time. And begrudgingly, I made a third attempt to keep my hair out of my face. Accomplished at last with the help of a makeshift headband from a rubber band found in my pocket.

"I don't want her heart broken. Y'hear?"

He had to be joking. I did literally everything I could but die to avoid her 99% of the time. The other 1% was when I was just way too tired to give a care. Like today.

"Sir, with all due respect, I do absolutely everything in my power to avoid your daughter. Save starve myself when my crops are destroyed." He didn't like that answer. The five lines that appeared between his eyebrows said that loud and clear. But for once I could say Maya saved me by popping way too happily into the dining area with my sandwich.


	2. 2: This Is Why I Don't Socialize

This is why I don't socialize.

Despite water toppling out of my glass due to Maya's incurable clumsiness, trying to kiss her father's cheek while simultaneously placing my order down, I was free of not only an uncomfortable topic but the bigger problem of hunger. And after a somewhat cautious inspection of my sandwich, I found there was actual mayonnaise present, and not icing.

Praise be to the goddess.

"Hi papa~ Do you need anything? Oh! There's cookies, fresh too!" Maya's excitement about these cookies was becoming annoying. And although I was just threatened passive aggressively, I intended to put a stop to the annoyance with a mouth half full of bread.

"You mean Chloe's birthday present."

"Well…" She deflated a little, but not enough to drop her insistence on the subject. Jake's expression definitely said to bite my tongue, but my eyes were on the prize: enjoying my sandwich in peace. Which meant Maya had to go. "I mean, well yeah they are. But there's nothing wrong with having daddy _test_ them right? Make sure they're as yummy as intended?"

"And if they aren't? Gonna subject him to _not yummy_ cookies? Sheesh. You're on a whole other level of-"

"I'd love a cookie, Maya. In fact, if you could get my glasses from upstairs too, that would help me a lot." There it was, the interjection of a helicopter parent. Answered with a sugar sweet smile and clueless bounce away. Little did he know removing Maya from the room wasn't going to do much, aside make me happy. "As I was saying, I don't want her heart broken." Ah, reiteration at it's finest. "I would also appreciate it if you didn't intentionally try to upset her. Chase does that enough."

"So what is it you want me to do, Mr. Collins? Dating her isn't an option, by the way." Clarification on that matter pushed the annoyed look I was receiving into a narrow eyed warning. "You're also wrong comparing me to Chase, I don't use hairpins." And now? Now it was a full on glare. Hardly anyone around here appreciates my humor. "I'm just to the point, not insulting her inability to cook at every opportunity. I also don't see anything else I could do saving her from the inevitable heartbreak. So, unless you've got a magic potion to change her mind about me, nothin' I can do. Except avoid her, which I'm already doing the best I can at."

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. The polite, but underlying serious tone had finally slipped into raw frustration. Jake going so far as to throwing in what was probably meant to be a personal jab, but didn't really matter much to me. "Think it's time you leave. And maybe, don't come back for a while, practice what you're good at."

"Can do, thanks for the sandwich. Was better than storm destroyed corn." My standing up may have happened a little too quickly, judging by the awful noise my chair made while doing so. But, I wanted to leave, he wanted me to leave. The only person who didn't was Maya, now standing in the doorway whining that I was going so soon. Only to be hushed by her father and guided into the kitchen.

The tension in the air immediately subsided once I stepped outside. Though, even with Harmonica Town being seaside, it was unusually quiet. The people really weren't kidding when they said the area wasn't doing well. I'd ignorantly thought they just didn't know what they were doing, to be honest. But after a rough time with the soil, not being able to cook anything worthy of being eaten, and then the weather. I kept my quips about them exaggerating to myself.

It was disappointing really. Losing 5000G for this was hard. But not being able to make it back as quickly as I woulda liked, that _really sucked_. I had looked forward to having waves crash against the shores too, one of the sounds you had to get from your phone when living in a big city. Alas, the water was dead still. Fish didn't even make ripples half the time. Assuming there were fish around here...

A few birds that had taken over Sonata Tailoring's front patio started chirping away, breaking the silence I'd spaced out in while leaning over the railing. A soft voice accompanying them. In a way that sounded as if she wanted them to mimic it, and based off of how repetitive and gentle the words were, I assumed it was Candace.

I'd talked to her once, when Hamilton made me go around town and introduce myself. She was the only one as awkward as I was, avoiding eye contact and barely using her voice. Definitely more graceful in her awkwardness though, than my nearly knocking over a dress form and referring to the store as a fabric house. Which isn't wrong, really, but… was sort of rude.

Lost in reminiscing about a few weeks ago, I found myself having made it down the stone steps next to the Inn, surprisingly without falling, to stare at the back of her blue head. When exactly my feet had started moving was beyond me, but my mouth apparently wanted to follow their example. "Hey, uh, Candace? Those aren't parrots. Don't think they're gonna copy you." She jumped, somehow managing to keep all the bird seed in the cup she was holding, not to mention I had to give her bonus points for not scaring off the birds.

"O-oh, Kasey." Candace held onto the cup like it was a precious stuffed animal she couldn't live without. I immediately felt bad when she smiled down at her feet, her bangs filtering over her eyes in the process. Despite her very plain appearance, it was unfair how cute that was. "You… startled me. But yeah, ahah… I supposed they won't, huh? I guess I just got carried away."

"I didn't, uh, mean to. Sorry, just also... Got carried away. Really, more like stopped thinking and started talking anyway, kind of like, now… actually." I wanted to facepalm, what was I doing? Making a blubbering fool of myself, that's what. "Anyway…"

Candace just stood there, staring at her feet with a confused but embarrassed expression. Likely more uncomfortable in the heat and silence than I was. While I just stood there, regretting having walked outside today in the first place, on top of being about as good at talking as a cat in a paper bag when stressed. It wasn't until a couple of the birds hopped away that she barely spoke up; if I had spaced out again I surely would have missed it.

"It's getting hotter, huh? I h-hope it cools down soon."

I was stupid enough to glance up at the uncovered sun, immediately wincing at just how bright it was. 'Hotter' was certainly an understatement. Considering it was crazy how high the temperature climbed halfway through spring… But now, after my past behavior, I bit my tongue when the several sarcastic comments tried to make their way out of my head. She certainly didn't deserve me being an ass to her, more than the parrot comment and startling her that is.

"Yep. Walking outside is like subjecting yourself to melting. I guess this is how snowmen feel come spring." My attempt at a little recovery humor was awarded with a subtle nod and quiet laugh. Her previous look of embarrassment fading just a smidge. "Sucks, you'd think with the sea so close we'd at least get a comfortable breeze. I've never liked the wind though, maybe it realized that and left me alone for once."

"Maybe. I think, I'm going to go inside now. Um…" A few of the remaining birds took off with half startled chatter when her foot got a little too close. I didn't blame her though, in fact there was a little envy. She didn't have a mile to walk to get home, air conditioning was right there on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sorry again. For startling you earlier. See you..." I threw a thumb over my shoulder to indicate I was going to leave on top of my few steps backwards towards the bridge.

The small details of her wave and soft jingle of the door being opened sticking itself in my immediate attention for more than half the way home. Corn at my feet, yes plural, interrupted the memory loop and with it the rude reintroduction to my long term predicament.

I lived on a dying island, where a storm had uprooted my hard work again, and I haven't the slightest clue what to do about it.


	3. 3: Things Always Come In Threes

Things always come in threes.

After the trudging walk back up to the farm, it took about five hours to clear out branches, move stones off the soil, and the saddest part: cutting down all the dead stalks of corn. The sun, the delightful little spot of glowing yellow in the sky burning my skin, was finally starting its decline into the sea. Slowly dragging the humidity and suffocating atmosphere that hung in the air with it.

Gazing at it now was more of a relief than the intense regret it was earlier. The sky looked like strawberry and orange sherbet melting together, at the very least a thousand times prettier than the smog covered skyscape of the city.

Regret did come, however, in the realization of just how hard I'd been working for the past few hours. Now that everything was done, and I hadn't moved from my spot in the middle of the freshly tilled field, every muscle used decided to scream at me. Just the thought of lifting my arm enough to let my hoe fall to the ground hurt. Stubbornness was one of my better personality traits, thankfully, allowing my mind to convince the rest of me to drop the hoe, toss my shoes toward the porch, and hobble over to the little landing that stretched out over the pond. Submerging my feet in the water was like instant relief. I could still feel my heartbeat in them, but at least the burning sensation was beginning to subside. Finally, I could slouch a little and relax.

Another ignorance I had moved to Castanet with was thinking it would be a quick and painless transition from average work out twice a week to a daily one.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Mostly because this whole farming thing wasn't just a workout you did for three hours and then headed home. No, it kicked your ass for more than three hours. Nor was there air conditioning or power fans I'd gotten used to in my old apartment gym… Honestly, I wasn't sure how some of the guys here managed to not die of a heat stroke.

I figured, Luke had it a little easier working in the forest all day. Shade was a literal life saver, dropping the temperature outside some days a good fifteen degrees. Then again, from the first time I met him, I swore he ran day to day on pure excitement alone. What exactly he was always so excited about? No clue.

Maybe it was just being alive with minimal responsibility.

Nothing I'd know anything about.

Owen, on the other hand, was simply a badass. Seriously, he rocked the fire engine red hair and scarf thing. Buff as all get out, too, but I supposed lugging rocks and a giant hammer around all day would do that to someone... When I'd asked him how he did it all I got was a shrug. A 'you get used to it,' and a heart melting chuckle. I could barely stand working outside in the heat, yet he spent nearly every day down in the mines.

But thankfully, I wasn't the only twiggy guy on the island. There was still Chase, who avoided any kind of conversation with anyone past exchanging pleasantries. A quiet guy that spent most of his time fishing… his name always escapes me, but then again I don't think he's ever actually told me what it was.

And then, there was Julius.

Now, in bustling cities, you see a lot of different people. In large university campuses even, you'll see it all on your way from one building to the next, in libraries, food courts, bathrooms. They catch your attention with outrageous hair, or clothing. Make you double take to figure out if they're a guy or girl, and then just confuse you the more you think about it.

Julius was one of those people, confusing, and unapologetically himself. The day I met him, I was absolutely certain it was a her. Flamboyance greater than I'd ever personally come into contact with convinced me he bat for the other team when I'd realized the lavender haired assistant was a man. The best part, though, was what he said to me when all the confusion was clear. It was shameless, and shockingly straightforward.

'If I was you'd be more my type than any other man in this little town.'

I decided then, in the awkwardness that made me silent for a moment, to take it as a compliment. Until that is, he proceeded to tell me I desperately needed hair conditioner and then a decent hair cut. That much, I didn't take as a compliment. Especially since it was actually one of the few days I had looked in the mirror and not been horrified at my own appearance.

All that set aside though, he was a fairly decent person. Mira, the woman who owned the accessory shop up in Garmon, was his primary concern in the brief conversation we'd had. I couldn't tell exactly what their relationship was, but it was easy to see his care was genuine.

She'd lost her husband, and along with him her motivation to do anything. A rough sight for anyone to watch a loved one go through. I knew the pain on both sides. Enough to sit and talk with the woman a few days in a row at Celesta Church on Julius' request. He figured, and it made sense, since I was new it'd be easier for her to talk to me. An unbiased, clueless person to confide in.

At first, she was understandably guarded. So the mosaics, old hymn books in the front pocket of the pews and the like are what we talked about. She seemed fond about the church grounds, even told me a story about how as a young woman she used to bring in orange candy for everyone. It became a sort of tradition, apparently, considering I'd noted a jar of them on a table in the entryway once.

I tread into the deeper waters once, and to my surprise she was instantly a fraction of a second away from angry tears just by my asking if she'd like to talk about her husband. I knew though, that was the moment you stuck around. Let them yell and holler at you so it doesn't fester further in their chest. All I did was offer reassurance, and she was loud. For all of a moment, she caught herself swiftly, though a single snap of pain flashed in her eyes.

Like I had ripped a bandaid off without warning.

Then she softened again. And then the river flowed. She told me about some of the things she'd always wanted to do or say, and simply thought there'd be the time to say and do those things. Silent, and sympathetic, I merely nodded along with her. Made eye contact when she sought it out, but for a moment she fell quiet.

I had assumed it was for collecting herself, that assumption lowered my guard enough for her words to cut straight through me.

'People are often stronger than they look,' she'd said. Words so clear, so specifically chosen that they still made my heart sink, even as the cool water I swished my feet in helped me relax. 'Life may bring them down, but they get up again.'

And at the end of the day, walking back to the small cottage I now called home, that's exactly what I was going to do. Stood on the porch, I looked over what I had left. Some onions had made it through the chaos, at the very least I could get some cash for more seeds. Start over again, third time's the charm. Right..?

Alas, my dazey inspiration as the sun set was interrupted by an enthusiastic hearty laugh, however.

All things come in threes, I thought, hoping that when I turned and forced a polite smile it would be a much shorter third interruption of my day. Honestly, he'd passed while going down to the bar without a word, I'd hoped it would be the same on the way back.

"Damn dude," Owen seemed surprised, looking from one side of my field to the other, and all the piles of disappointment, rocks, and wood that were present. "Got that all cleared in one day, you got more will power in you than I thought.

My face said so much, voicing my lack of amusement wasn't necessary.

"Sorry, sorry. Probably not the best compliment." Embarrassment was swallowed and cleared from his throat, eyes averted and hands shoved into pockets. Classic jock, right out of TV dramas.

"I'll try to take it as one."

"It, was meant as one so… Yeah- anyway." A hand clapped down against his thigh in a fidget as he backed up toward Garmon. It drew my attention for a second before I squinted back up at him. He kept talking, even as he withdrew further and further up the mountain road. "Summer festival's tomorrow, by the way. Don't know if anyone told you, but uh… There's contests, and stuff. Fireworks at the end and all, you should come out. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah… maybe!" I was the opposite of enthusiastic, but with the distance he'd created, I had to at least raise my voice to be heard.

'It'll be fun!'

Ah yes, fun. Like getting blackout drunk was supposed to be on Luke's birthday. If I did muster the social energy to go, drinking with those guys was for sure something I would never, ever do again.

* * *

Welp. One day I'll learn how to upload these without code going bonkers.


	4. 4: How Do Friendship?

Lucky for me, the rest of the crap day I'd had ended with Netflix asking if I was still watching my third pass through of "The Office" somewhere around 02:00. Only to have my TV sleep timer power down with no sign I was still awake from me shortly after. I don't remember watching any of it, to be honest. The second I went fully horizontal, I'm pretty sure I could of passed as dead.

Which was fine, the dreamless state of unconsciousness was wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, I slept through two alarms and my father calling me.

Oops.

Somewhere along the hour long line of catch up the damn hurricane got brought up again. And then, following that, social inability to maintain relationships with living beings outside my cat, and questionable eating habits. All to wind up, finally and predictably, at my financial status.

"Living on a tight budget isn't anything new, dad, really." With my phone slipping from its wedged place between my shoulder and cheek, my father's response was muffled but I knew there was only concerned chastising coming through. Alas I wasn't about to drop an entire load of laundry, no sir.

"You- Kase, you there? You know if you need help you just have to ask, right? I'll scrap something together for you and-"

"Dad," I'd dropped a sock on the way into my nook of a bedroom, it was glaring at me from the hall when I turned to check. My sigh of frustration was mistaken as stubbornness I was swallowing for once, given the series of half comprehensible swears of me being too much like my mother that followed it. "I love you and all that, but I can do this. If for some reason, I wind up an utter failure, you'll be the first to know, promise."

Sparing a glance at my alarm clock, and then the pile of clothes to deal with, I let him ramble on about whatever he wanted while I put stuff away. It wasn't until I'd habitually slipped my shoes on that he decided to push me.

"Kase, I do think you should at least try to make a friend or two. Until Anissa graduates, a little support system is good. But all that aside, I'll let you be, your sister's bringing the little one over in a bit anyway."

"Yeah… I'll uhm. Wait for 'nissa, I think. Thanks though- tell Molls I said hey and all."

And with a click, I was free of talking again.

What I was _not_ free of though, was the bad habit of dwelling on what my father tends to slip into conversations here and there. Throughout the daily things I could still do with no crops, it started off as just a second thought. Grew into hiccups in all my practiced responses and autopilot smiles. Like a little weed. Wiggling its way into the little bit of confidence salvaged over the past few years, and taking over like it belonged in my garden of thoughts.

For example, as I stood with a bucket of water to mix in compost with the dead, dry soil, the half stressed faces of the town flickered in my head like a slideshow. At one point or another, both the Carters, and the Banks had passed by. Luke's loud voice carried on even after he was out of sight. They all tried to engage a little, all of which made the sinking feeling of actually being zoned out and a bit lonely that much worse once they all carried on to the beach.

All of them except one.

"Hey champ, I can't entirely tell if it's what you're goin' for…" Taking the bucket from my hand was easy, considering in the spiraling thoughts I'd been stuck in my grasp had loosened significantly. "... Buuuut moats are a bit longer than that." Owen's voice was unmistakable, unfortunately it didn't make it any less surprising, however, to look up and have blaring green eyes greeting me.

They caught me off guard every time.

"... Hi."

 _Hi_ , of course, yes. Thank you, brain, for being incapable of providing anything of substance to converse with.

Owen merely laughed at me and clapped me on the shoulder as I blinked back into reality. Panning down, there was now a mud puddle at my feet. All I could do was swear and knock a few strands of loose hair from my face. Turns out, rubber bands are only _almost_ perfect for keeping hair back.

"Sorry- what did you ask. I'm not entirely... " waving a finger around my head, I sighed heavily. For the past half hour part of me wished someone stuck around, and here someone was. Now that it was happening? Now I wanted to recede into my shell of a cottage and go back to sleep.

Confused for a moment, the miner flashed a half smile, and then returned to not skipping a beat. "Summer festival," throwing a thumb over his shoulder, and an arm around mine, the beginnings of a kidnapping were upon me. For the hottest part of the day, he still smelled expensive, and I could feel it clinging to me. "Most of the morning stuff is probably over, but there's still a chance to enter the fishing contest. Kat hosts karaoke in the bar and then there's fire works."

One foot in front of the other, he got me several yards away from my home before my brain turned back on and I stopped walking entirely. Sirens a blazing, reminding me of the fact I don't actually know how to be a social person.

"You good..?" With furrowed brows, Owen's arm slipped off my shoulders. I hadn't realized they'd climbed so high, really, but he carefully pushed them back down with a concerned look.

"Yeah I don't- I don't have my wallet, or anything like that." Any reason that popped into my head spilled out of my mouth, anything to turn around. Patting my wallet pocket as well? Nothing. I was thankful it wasn't actually a lie, but in further inspection of myself, and in comparison to him, I wasn't about to present myself in a dirt covered baseball tee and grass stained jeans. "I'm also, not really dressed for socializing, I mean."

"Dude, you look fine. Hard work looks good on anyone, just come relax." Said the one who looked as though he walked out of a summertime magazine. Visor? Check. Sunglasses tucked into the collar of a beach tank? Double check. The list goes on.

And for a few moments I was stood in front of him speechless. There was probably dirt on my face too, as I stared with a look that had to fit minor confusion and stubbornness all in one. It only took a few, though, for Owen to cave. Well, partially.

"Will you still come hang out," he started, glancing back toward my nook of Castanet, "not just pop in and never return?"

"Dramatic." The word escaped my mouth faster than I even thought it. Snarky, but in my defense I truthfully didn't know why Owen of all people was trying so hard. At least with the Carters, they knew me already, but they didn't hesitate to head off without me. "Sorry- I, fine. Yeah, just give me a few minutes…"

Slipping out from under one of his hands, I trudged back the distance I'd been pulled away. Part of me said _fuck it_ , encouraged going out in public looking like hot trash just so people kept things short. Yet there I was anyway, throwing on an old concert shirt, ball cap and swim shorts. Pausing just long enough in the doorway to warrant turning around quickly and leave Owen confused in my front yard at the abruptness.

The camera Simon had given me as a welcoming gift was still sat on my counter. Neatly packed up in the carrying case I insisted on paying for, because who just gives up a camera as a 'welcome to town' gift? It wasn't anything fancy, or like what I was used to but it had filled a small hole in my soul I didn't realize was empty. Just fiddling with it now and then was comforting, and on my way out the second time, I'd thrown the strap over my shoulder while skipping two of the steps on my porch.

"Geez, thought I was being stood up for a second."

I knew it was just a joke, but something about the smile Owen wore was off. "Ah- I'm, kind of indecisive. Sorry-" He'd done it again, the walking off as he talked. Only this time, as he headed toward the main part of town, he cut me off.

"You apologize a lot. I'm just glad whatever you stepped back in for wasn't going to change your mind about coming." His stride slowed just enough to allow me to catch up without putting in much effort. I passed it off as a force of habit, which earned a half smile of empathy.

A split second burst of excitement turned up when karaoke was brought up again, alongside some sort of competition the lot of them played. Mixed into embarrassing recollections and 'this one time's he paused. Nodded in a way I could only read as disappointment.

Was I wrong? Maybe, though that thought was overtaken quickly by being filled in on what _not_ to expect. Given the area's status. I.E. the lack of strength of fire, crops and all… But one thing stuck out the most, as the minimalistic conversation went on with every step over the bridge.

Out of everyone I'd ever met, he was turning out to be the easiest to talk to.

* * *

it's not wednesday but im tired my dudes


	5. 5: Not A Chicken Just Don't Touch Me

Chapter 5 - I'm not a chicken I just don't like being touched.

Conversation carried weakly with every step into town, though it was a comfortable decline into silence. Like the way a breeze passes through just long enough to move the stale air out of the area, and then it's gone again. But, you feel a _little_ better.

Talk of the season, how Chloe's summer homework was going and findings in the Garmon Mines filled the spaces between stress rambling about the failure of a summer crop I had. There was an extraordinary lack of questions asked, and I fully admit the noninvasive company was nice.

Our steps at one point fell into sync, odd little things that made me inexplicably happy were things like that. Natural occurrences that came and went without many noticing. Though slowly, they began drifting farther and farther apart again. Considering Owen's longer strides wound up making him faster.

It was a smidge distracting at first. I'd glanced down due to it, and then I'd nearly busted my face on the ground after tripping over a part of the raised stones that made up the bridge from my lousy fields to Harmonica Town.

But hey, in my defence, it wasn't just thin air!

Downcast and hidden thanks to the ball cap, my eyes had lingered on my feet after that. Partly out of trying to subtly resync the steps I was taking, and partly not wanting to directly look at the gentle giant next to me when he asked if I was good. I merely said yes. Never mind the inevitable burning sensation of anxiety that rattled around inside by nearly face planting.

Totally good.

Good at being a clumsy, awkward mess.

The heavy anchor of anxiety in my stomach only dropped further when approaching the docks. Overnight colorful streamers had been put up. Tied to the railings along the water, and even those that lead up the path to the lighthouse. Sunwashed yellows and blues that shockingly stood out against the gray waters behind them.

And there were people. Everywhere.

Okay well, not _everywhere_. Certainly more than the small population of Castanet though.

With how Owen was seemingly preparing me for a dud of a festival, the turn out was much livelier than I'd been lead to expect. Faces I hadn't seen before even, some who I was informed were from a few neighboring towns, were bustling about the few food stands set up; some were extended family, too, by the resemblance of a woman named Natalie, to Jake's wife Colleen.

Soon enough an arm slipped around my shoulders again. I'd stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the path down in front of the fishery, and was guided off to the side a bit to let Yolanda and Chase pass with coolers. Apparently I'd frozen, my name had been called a handful of times. Request to pass rather irritably spoken under the surface of thoughts that… I wasn't even sure what they were after those few moments.

"Sorry…"

"You're fine," Owen's voice was just as firm as the shake he gave my shoulders. Thankful he didn't mention my habit of apology again, I nodded. "Got a while still before Kathy has the Karaoke all set up. I think Toby helps her once the fishing competition is over."

"Missed it by about ten minutes, I was heading over in a few actually."

 _Speak of a devil and it will arrive_ , my father always says.

Holding up a small fish shaped medal as he approached, Toby's soft laugh held a fair amount of pride.

"Got first this year, too, but man! Candace almost got me this year, I was really surprised. Normally my only worry is Renee, but if she keeps this up we'll both have someone to worry about."

"Always have to look out for the quiet ones. Obscure is her strong suit, she never fails to surprise me."

"Right? She makes her own tackle too. That was the real kicker, but anyway. I'm going to go help Kathy, see you two later."

One of Toby's flip flops was falling apart. Horribly. Every second I stared at the fraying strap was a second concern pulled my brow tight. Internally, and probably quite a bit externally too, I was panicking for him. Walking must of been a nightmare in those, but with a lazy wave he shuffled off like it didn't matter. Without tripping.

Oh, how envious I was.

 _Envious… of a dude walking just fine in broken flip flops…_

"Kase… yo, come back to me." Fingers snapped in my peripheral, and a croon of a laugh broke the wall of a space out.

"Wait, what?"

Thinking back, the realization of just how pathetic I was becoming was equivalent to having your ice cream fall right off the cone midlick. Painfully disappointing.

Before I could blink, or even think to apologize for leaving planet Earth mentally, a finger was held up in a halt, "Ah-ah, no apologizing. You were getting all spacy is all. Just watch your step, boardwalk ends abruptly up here."

In that moment, following behind him, the burn of embarrassment was high on my cheeks. So hopeful, I was, that the trip up I made on the bridge was forgotten. A slide by not to be worried about after the first few moments after it happened.

But here he was. Worrying about where I was walking because of it.

Further down the beach, a handful of large umbrellas were propped up. Chloe and Paolo were running up and down in the shallows, laughing up a storm as cold sea water splashed up from under their feet.

Where the water met waist height, some of the others were lounged on pool noodles and oddly enough… a very large inflatable waffle. Of all things to expect Luke would be model posing with, I never thought one would be an inflatable waffle.

Cheerful greeting was sent our way by Renee and Bo. Though much to my immense thanks, Maya merely waved. Too concerned with staying on top of the rainbow row of pool noodles she was collecting from everyone when they weren't looking.

Fine. By. Me.

"Heeey! We need two more people to play chicken!" Luke shouted, pointing both his index fingers at Owen and I.

In my past history, which isn't that extensive, of pool parties… I was certain it was a girl on a guy's shoulders. There were only two girls…

"You wanna play?"

"I'm… not a huge fan of being touched, let alone in the water." I lifted a hand in pass and took a small step back. "I'll just watch."

"Gotcha, well… Cheer for me?" Going off the expression only, Owen didn't seem to skip a beat in joining the others. His voice was where the blow was, laced with disappointed understanding. My head was heavy to nod it off, and the force it took to make a small smile had to be painful to watch.

But I'd never been one for playing Chicken to begin with, with the discomfort in having someone sit on my shoulders mixed into water play. It just wasn't my thing. So, I parked myself next to Mira in the sand, half under the shade of her lilac umbrella.

She gave a bright smile. Which genuinely came as a relief in comparison to the rain cloud that followed her weeks before. The trail mix she and Julius were snacking on was offered over, but I didn't feel quite like dying today.

"Aahhh, no thanks. Allergies, can't… really enjoy that."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that." Quickly pulling the bag back and closing the zip lock, the smile flipped. Along with my stomach. After seeing her so cheerful, a wave of guilt crashed into my mind at the fact it'd slipped away so quickly because of me.

"No no, no it's fine. You didn't know to heh, it's fine."

"Stay away from Yolanda's curry then, Kasey, she usually makes it with a nut oil." For a warning, it was fairly lackadaisical, especially from Julius. The man's attention was clearly elsewhere, he hadn't even looked my way. Not that… I particularly minded. The less I heard about the state of my appearance the better, really.

Targeted behind his round sunglasses, was blue haired door mouse. While it wasn't entirely obvious, in the corner of my thoughts, I figured he had a thing for her. Every once and awhile he made an attempt to pull her out of her shell but to any other introvert one thing was clear.

She didn't want to come out of it.

Take myself as Exhibit 'A,' Luke had trudged out of the water while the other two continued in a final round of chicken, and right over to us expectantly. Attempting to get the two of us to come join with Mira's teasing help. I made one glance over to consider, but much to my surprise, Bo was on Owen's shoulders. Maya on Renee's, and Maya was winning…

Soon enough Bo was down with a splash and laughter erupted from the girls. I made my final decision then.

Still not going to happen.

Candace and Shelly were set up under an umbrella not too far from us, and I shamelessly used that as a focus deterrent while Energy-McGee and Julius chatted.

It was precious really. Watching their interaction reminded me of my sister and our grandfather before he passed away. Shelly even seemed to have a little extra sass today, by the way Candace's face brightened in embarrassment now and then. They were both so soft spoken too, and despite sitting only a few feet away all I could make out were a few words here or there.

Julius' and Luke's laughter didn't make it any easier to eavesdrop either.

So I decided, then and there, to attempt to be social on my own with the low key ulterior motive of a little more quiet company, and shuffled on my knees across the sand to Candace and Shelly.

"Hello, dear. Come to get your hair braided too?"

"Ahah, no not quite." Briefly removing my hat, I shook my hair loose. A haircut was still desperately needed. It was so long now that it was tempting for Chloe's puppy eyes to appear and a beg to make me a unicorn rise in the short periods of time I saw her. "Heats not bothering you too much is it?"

"Not at all," her dismissive wave was shaky. Something saddening to notice, what with her profession. "I get cold so easy, I miss the warm weather more often than not. Ahah."

Candace finished off the French braid Shelly"s hair was being woven into with a little flick to send it over the woman's shoulder. The gray strands of hair were still thick and healthy, regardless of the woman's climbing age. As unoriginal as it might be, it did remind me of yarn.

"Do you think you could do mine, or are your fingers bothering you, Nana?"

Her hair hadn't drawn my attention till then, but rather than twin braids, she'd left it completely down under her sun hat. Years must have gone by without a haircut, given the gentle waves she had nearly reached below her waist.

"Just a bit, dear, perhaps in a little while." Shellys voice was soft, but it did nothing to hide the apology in it. The way I often heard her speak made it sound as though she could barely hold onto a fork without some discomfort. Anxiety, deep in my stomach, shifted itself to the other side of the spectrum. In its place sat heavy sympathy.

"I can, if you want." Before I'd even realized what I was doing, the offer was extended. I must of looked just as surprised as Candace. Which meant the two of us together must of looked like cliche stunned comic characters. One of us, not me in case you were wondering, recovering much faster than the other.

"I— I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything… but I didn't think you knew how to do braids or the like…" Speaking idly with her hands, they came together in a facade of neatness. A polite way of hiding embarrassment, anxiety. Really she was more like me than I thought, wringing them together the way she was. "But… if you uhm, if you can. One braid is always nicer for being in the water. It's just so long, I get tired halfway through and give up. Heheh…"

Back peddling was already in process mentally, letting my shoulders drop in an opinionless shrug, but I'd made a single mistake.

I'd glanced over to Shelly. Who sat in front of me with the biggest, and likely the most encouraging smile on her face I had ever been graced with.

Saying no to elderly people was already difficult, but when they looked at you like that?

It was impossible.

* * *

yo

my life is super inconsistent but here's an update.

feedback or anything really is always appreciated, even if in like a dm or something. always encouraging to know what's being done right, and helpful to know where i'm going wrong!


	6. 6: Making Friends With Another Introvert

Chapter 6 - Making Friends With Another Introvert.

Between Candace accepting the offer, and the way Shelly was looking at me, I was stuck following through with it. I tried to play it off, calmly nodding before scooting my way half under their umbrella and behind her to have leverage. But Shelly's eyes could see straight through me, I felt like a window. The woman laughed at my tentative shift of Candace's hair once she took off her sun hat.

"Oh don't look so worried, dearie, her hair isn't going to fall out."

"I know, just being careful."

I laughed the comment off quietly, despite being heavily worried I would pull too tight. How soft Candace's hair was didn't come as a surprise to me, but even still it was a pleasant confirmation as I took to separate strands so I could start.

Comfortable silence took over the little bit of shade their umbrella gave. Of course, Julius had declined playing chicken with the others, but Luke had managed to convince the man to stand out in the water and essentially shout cast. He was perfect for it, with a loud and enthusiastic voice. Chloe and Paolo circled him like little cheerleaders. Tossing up sand and splashing water around with excitement. It was something alright.

"Where did you learn how to braid, Kasey?" Candace asked.

I had made it down to her shoulders. Neat sections of blue hair twisted around one another. She reached a hand up to check, and by the sound of her voice she was happy with it so far.

"I can never keep it so straight, or work so quickly. My arms get so tired." she said with a soft laugh. Disbelieving almost. "You're much better at this than I am."

"I have sisters," I answered simply, using a white lie in hopes it would be put to rest, fingers working the last few inches of blue hair into neat twists and tying it off when a white hair tie was offered to me. She thanked me quietly, admiring the braid as it rested over her shoulder.

Though, the answer wasn't good enough for Shelly. If anything, it only made matters worse; she wanted to know more. Names, ages. Did they resemble me or were we night and day, like Candace and Luna? Her questions were endless, and the more I answered the more I was starting to wish I had stayed with Mira.

Who now sat alone, with a book and her trail mix.

"So, Molly. She has a little one you said?" The fondness and idea of grandkids was clear in her eyes. Such a hopeful look. One that Candace received and lightly rolled her eyes to.

"Yeah, a boy. Name's Harper." I said with a nod, awkwardly scooting back to a place that wasn't directly behind Candace.

The sun was still pretty high, and it felt like sitting under a magnifying glass. I was almost certain I'd be burned through my shirt. If not? Well, only one other unavoidable thing to consider.

Hello, more horrible tan lines.

"I've always loved little ones. They have the biggest hearts." Placing a hand over her own, she had her eyes on Chloe and Paolo now. Owen had the little carrot top upside down by the ankles. Arms flailing, laughter poured out of her mouth as he swung her around. Her goal seemed to be getting as much water to splash at Paolo as she could. He strategically stayed out of reach.

"Candace and Luna were such joys as little girls." Shelly continued. That same fondness in her voice and eyes again as she laughed. "Little terrors to each other, but so well behaved at Granny's. Weren't you? Always looking to get treats, or stay one more night in the summer."

Embarrassed at the spotlight, Candace laughed shyly. Fanning herself with her sun hat.

"It was a treat in itself, Granny." She admitted, a smile soft on her face.

I'd started to relax as the conversation turned more toward nostalgia of their own. Candace was surprisingly talkative, but held eye contact only for the most fleeting moments. Understanding, I watched the ever changing scene play out in the water a few yards away to take pressure off her.

At least, that's what I hoped would happen.

"I don't know what I would have done if mom had another girl." Candace said. Not a hint of bitterness in her voice, but obvious relief that it hadn't happened. "I always wanted a brother. Especially when Luna got older and only cared about dresses."

We talked back and forth about having only sisters. Deciding it was safe enough to divulge embarrassing-ish stories, I confessed to being the victim of dress up for my older sister for a few years. The loneliness of being a sibling, but interested in other things was something Candace and I seemed to share. The primary line up when it came down to being outdoorsy people.

"What, were you a tomboy or something?" I asked, forgetting myself. It wasn't accusatory, rather, disbelief. It seemed way too off to be true. The thought made me laugh a little. Picturing Candace with pigtails and scuffed knees. Loud, and proud, climbing up in trees and playing with sticks.

It was the opposite of how she held herself now.

"Oh yes!" Shelly chimed in. "Played in the river up near your farm with Luke. Used to chase him with a crawfish in each hand."

Laughter came from both of them from the memory, and she turned to smile at me. Happiness in her eyes like it had happened only yesterday.

"He screamed worse than a little girl. I can remember his face still." She laughed freely, but covered her face with the sunhat to recompose. "I always loved being outside, I enjoy fishing still. Almost beat Toby today, I'll have to try harder next summer."

I'd forgotten that too. Toby was surprised, and despite his casual air, seemed like he meant it when saying Candace might be a tough opponent.

"He mentioned to me earlier that you made your own tackle. I think he sees you as a new rival, he seemed impressed.."

"Noo," shaking her head, she dismissed the thought humbly. "Rene is. Not me, I got lucky this time. Though next year, maybe."

Before I could express the genuine way Toby had said it, he was walking toward us with a can of lemonade and a summer skewer in his hands. Pineapple, barbecued meats, and watermelon alternating down the stick.

It was like he had a radar, and knew when he was being talked about.

"Karaoke is all set up!" He called while still a good distance away. Waving his skewer back and forth, he continued. "Food is all out too."

Shelly called back her thanks, and prodded Candace to go get her some of the 'good stuff' before Luke scarfed it all.

Obliging, Candace got up. Sunhat back on her head, and white sundress trailing behind her as she shuffled through sand. When I didn't get up to follow her, Shelly questioned me, asking why I wasn't going to eat.

"I'm not too hungry," I answered. Instead of meeting her grandmotherly frown, I watched as Paolo ran circles around Toby while he talked with Owen and Luke. The guy hadn't lost any energy, it seemed. Considering he had Chloe on his back and was jogging toward the strip of buildings once I assumed food was mentioned.

She exclaimed for Luke to go with an authoritative "Onward!" and her fist in the air.

"What have you eaten?"

"What?"

"You heard me, dear. I know your ears still work."

I thought back, guiltily quiet, for a moment. I hadn't eaten, not that I remembered at least.

"That's what I thought, you better go get food in you." Shelly scolded. But it didn't stop there, Owen was flagged down on his way out of the water and called over.

The sun reflected off his glasses, and clothes clung to him from the salt water. It left little to the imagination.

"Owen! Owen come make this boy eat. I know you eat well."

Declining, Owen only laughed at me as he stooped to pick up his sandals and wallet.

"Kasey, the food is probably the best part. It all goes down hill once everyone starts singing."

Once he was stood in front of me, a large hand was held out to help me up. I wearily eyed it, not wanting to wind up strong armed into anything.

We were at a standstill. Owen didn't pester me, simply holding his hand out. And, well, I just sat there, slightly shaking my head.

That is, until an empty water bottle was thunked into my head.

"Boy, don't make an old granny upset. Take his hand, get, get on up." Shelly said with more assertiveness, and thwacks of the water bottle.

I couldn't believe it. I was being bullied. By an eighty-something year old woman.

"Okay- Okay!" Moving to get up, I took Owen's hand. Trying to escape the relentless water bottle attack. He lifted me up with a single yoink, like I weighed nothing. "I'm going, Shelly, I'm going."

The second I was on my feet, I slipped my hand back from Owen and into my pocket. I half expected Shelly to throw the water bottle at me as we started to walk away, but Owen intervened. Distracting her by offering to get her something to eat.

She declined, letting him know that's where Candace went off to, but to ensure I actually ate something. Agreeing to it, Owen chuckled as we got a little farther out of ear shot.

"I'm not going to force feed you," he clarified. "But you probably should eat. You're all spacy, and it's hot. At least some fruit."

Was he wrong? No. Neither was Shelly. But it didn't change the fact that I really, truly, didn't feel hungry.

I agreed, to the fruit. Only the fruit.

"Fine, I saw Toby with pineapple and watermelon. Fruit is fine."

"The skewer?"

"I guess so, I don't really want the meat though."

Owen said he'd eat it, if I really didn't want any. Approaching the line, Candace passed with two paper plates, stacked with potato salad, skewers and fruit, and a water bottle tucked under her arm. She smiled, and then laughed when I told her that her grandmother was bullying me. An apology for the older woman was mumbled, and she carried on.

In line for the skewers, I had to admit they smelled really freakin' good. The weak breeze did a good job of pushing the scent of barbecue around. Honestly, all of the food smelled great. But with Chase and Yolanda catering I had offhandedly assumed it'd be decent at the very worst. Even with weak fires, and limited resources, they really knew how to bring flavor out.

Especially in barbecue sauce. On the meat. That… I was actually eating. Okay, scarfing, is a better word. I'll admit it.

Luckily, Owen anticipated it, and got his own regardless.

"Weren't all that hungry, huh?" Owen teased, licking the juice from a pineapple slice off his wrist. They weren't particularly tangy, to my dismay, but they were still juicy.

"Oh not you too," I muttered back. Earning a chuckle, and then a comfortable silence as we ate.

It was a nice break. One I didn't realize I'd need prior to being coaxed into the Brass Bar when karaoke was starting to gather a crowd, and the music was turned up to pour out into the street.

* * *

rises temporarily from death


	7. 7: Alcohol Is Dangerous

hi, no copyright infringement intended. the song lyrics and titles belong to their respective artists.

* * *

Chapter 7: Alcohol is dangerous, and I probably won't learn my lesson.

Fifteen minutes in Brass Bar, and I was overwhelmed. The bar was full, the music was loud, and people were louder. Alcohol had been handed to me in a red solo cup. It was a full recipe for ' _Get me the fuck out of here.'_

In the same fifteen minutes, though, I also learned that Maya could sing.

She had been the second to go up after we'd came in, behind an unfamiliar face. I figured it was a visitor, here only for the festival and then they'd disappear again, no one I knew had silver-y hair.

At first I was off put at the thought of having to listen to Maya sing. Her voice was fairly high pitch, and all she seemed to do was enthusiastically egg me on to engage in conversation and flirting, or whine. I squinted long and hard, debating it as she scrolled through songs with the remote, and I almost walked out of the bar.

I might have, if it wasn't for Owen making his way back over with a drink and thanking me for sticking around for so long. Guilt overrode the extreme want to leave. Luckily, he was a big enough guy to create a space big enough between a few people where I could breathe.

Up on the stage, in a baby pink bathing suit cover with her hair pulled back into a single ponytail, Maya shut me up mid sentence. She was singing King and Lionheart, and her voice was perfect for it. Light and shockingly in tune… sound just floated out of her mouth with so little effort. Her rhythm, the _feeling_ behind the way she sang.

It was the most surprising thing, and I was fully stunned.

The round of applause was the only thing to startle me back to the present. Maya was taking a theatrical bow with the mic still in her hand, and had the brightest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

Brighter than Luke's default beaming. It was blinding.

"Uh oh, someone got a crush?" Owen leaned over to whisper at me. He'd notice my stunned staring, and innocently poked fun at me. Not knowing the discomfort and annoyance her existence caused before.

" _What!_ No." My answer was sharp, and a little too loud. It drew some attention from those directly around us, and I could feel my face heat back up when I looked back at the stage. Expecting someone else to have already hopped up for their turn.

Maya, too, caught my staring.

Her smile faded a little, but she held on as if waiting for something.

Me to smile back.

Begrudgingly, I offered her a half smile, and quickly averted my attention. Whatever pout showed up on her face, I didn't want to see. Leading her on to the idea of talking to me, I didn't want to do. So instead, I stared into my drink long and hard before caving and taking a sip.

Whatever fruity concoction Hayden and Kathy had come up with, did not hide the vodka in it.

I repeat. Did. Not. Hide. The. Vodka.

' _Sangria,_ ' my ass. I nearly choked.

"Your blush says a little different, champ." He said quietly, stifling a chuckle with a sip of his beer.

"No. It's the other way around." I said defensively, unintentionally glaring at him. "I just didn't know she could sing. I was surprised."

Another instrumental music cover came on, but I didn't bother to look at the stage. I kept my attention, awkwardly, on the miner. I could have looked anywhere else, even back down into the cup of some fruity sangria that was pushed into my hand by Kathy earlier. But no.

I locked up. And couldn't look away from Owen.

"Okay, if you say so." He chuckled again, and glanced up at the stage. "Loosen up a little, Kasey. I'm not out to get you, just have fun."

"Bottoms up then, if that's going to happen." I quipped back, rolling my eyes. All it got was another laugh from Owen, and shortly after I found a hand clapped against my shoulder a time or two the second I went to take another drink.

xxx

Two drinks later, I was effectively buzzed. The room hadn't gotten any quieter, at all, but with a little edge off it was much more tolerable. As was some of the less skilled versions of popular songs I enjoyed being sung by Castanet habitants.

Luke and Bo had come in from the food set up outside, bringing in a more boisterous conversation to my small bubble that consisted of me and Owen. Several inhibitions thrown out the window, we'd had conversation crawl from preferred drinks to over sharing experiences throughout life. It all felt familiar, even though it was a long while ago I was anywhere near this kind of scene.

In fact, everywhere I looked I could see a somewhat blurry but familiar face. Chase had moved from selling skewers to selling drinks behind the bar next to Kathy. Dale and Cain were arm wrestling at a table in the corner. Julius and Mira were doing their turn of Karaoke together, singing a questionable rendition of Single Ladies.

They were having fun, and were fun to watch. In my intoxicated haze I hadn't even realized I was singing along with them. Not until Luke's arm was around my shoulders, and Bo was staring at me with eyes the size of the moon.

"What..?"

"Dude- you can sing! You should get up there." Luke said, shaking me lightly. It was nice, not being towered over. Owen didn't make me feel particularly small, but Luke's eyes met mine without having to look up. That and he smelled like sea salt, which in the presence of fruity cocktails was also nice.

Without my brain in overtime, I simply laughed and shook my head, but didn't shake him off.

"Naaah. I don't have the stage presence." I said, pointing with my half empty cup up at Julius to further my statement as he flipped purple hair over his shoulders. He was much more confident with the iconic dance than Mira, but she wasn't half bad.

"C'mon Kasey, it'd be so cool. I'm sure there's music you know." Bo's encouragement was precious, he even set his cup down and darted away to get the catalog. He wasn't drinking, after informing me that he and Maya both were still only nineteen, but he'd opened up to the group the same as I had. Just… of his own volition.

When he came back, he sidled up on my other side. Luke took the cup out of my hand so the song catalog could be half handed to me, and Bo flipped the pages over. Looking up every now and then as he suggested a couple of popular hits from the last summer. I declined most of them with laughter.

My third drink was hitting me a little harder.

"Okay then. What _will_ you sing, Kasey?" Bo was fake pouting at me. A little part of me, in the back of my head, knew it wasn't real. Unfortunately the larger, forefront of my mind, part of me just saw a disappointed kid.

"Fine, fiiine. Give me the book."

Looking a little more seriously through the selection of songs, I found it was becoming increasingly more difficult to see straight. I must of been swaying, because Luke's arm around my shoulders got a little more secure. He laughed a little, but I was thankful I didn't have to explain myself.

Both he, and Owen, had a lot more to drink than I did. Yet neither of them seemed even the slightest bit out of it. I was assured that, no, I wasn't just a lightweight. For some reason hearing that was a huge relief. Not a single thought or concern came up for just… how much they could handle. It didn't dawn on me either, that they'd had significantly more to eat than I did, too.

Besides, with Bo pestering me to sing, I didn't have a whole lot of time to think on it. Questioning if I could even remember the lyrics well enough to not make an utter fool of myself, (yes there were still a few self conscious thoughts bouncing around in my brain), was taking precedence.

"Okay- Kasey, you got some emotional high school drama story to tell?" Owen pried at my enthusiastic agreement to a Fall Out Boy, and then directly after, a Panic! At the Disco suggestion.

"Doesn't everyone?" I said, laughing at the look on his face. No clue why I found it funny, but the smile I got for my stupid laughter? Mmh. "Doesn't matter, 'm singin' it."

There was a burst of excitement from the carpenter, followed by something about sudden confidence. Bo took the book back as I started up toward the stage _without_ Luke's assistance. Yes, I was a little wobbly, but if I made an effort to look at _exactly_ where I was going, the room didn't spin.

Flipping through the songs on the small Karaoke machine, if I had been sober, the drop in volume and tingling sensation of eyes on me would have thoroughly shook me. I'd of _noped_ off the stage so quickly people would of questioned if I had even really been on it.

Everyone had plenty reason to stare. Me? The generally irritated, curt, new guy that did everything he could to stay a hermit on a hill? Suddenly singing in front of strangers at a summer festival? Yeah. Weird.

Just for the record, the only backtracking I did just so happened to be when I clicked a few songs _past_ the one I wanted.

A steady beat and instrumental intro later, not an ounce of regret had crept up my spine.

Take that, anxiety, alcohol has one up on you.

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky with the best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too_

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been the center of attention, and certainly not for shits and giggles. So much stress had come with spotlights, stages, being singled out. It didn't matter how much music had always meant to me, I'd grown to avoid it. But the more I sang, the less I thought.

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

I didn't need the colored words and a little bouncy icon to guide lyrics through my mind, even if I was a bit sloshed. I was only good at two things in twenty three years: music, and being a hermit.

 _I'm cutting my mind off_

 _Feels like my heart is going to burst_

 _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_

 _And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_

 _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_

Losing myself to alcohol, and music at that, when the karaoke version of Death of a Bachelor had finished, I just… kind of stood there. Fiddling with the mic chord. The entirety of Brass Bar had been tuned out of my mind for a whopping three and a half minutes that the confused look sent over the couple of people chanting ' _encore'_ at me was inevitable.

Glossy eyed I looked for the small group that had convinced me to go up in the first place. A mistake, really because they all gave me thumbs up.

They _all_ gave me thumbs up.

So, I kept singing.


End file.
